Power managers have become an integral component of complex electronic systems. Such power managers may perform multiple functions including converting external power sources to appropriate voltages and currents for system operation as well as providing power sequencing upon boot-up. In order to provide such functionality, power managers may contain a microprocessor and memory in addition to other relevant hardware.